Preserving Memories
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Star Mitzvah." Niles and Frasier present their father with a digital camera, to replace his old-fashioned one. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Wrote this very quickly after watching "Star Mitzvah" on YouTube. It came together faster than I thought!

"Dad, Niles and I got you a little present," Frasier said, as he walked toward his father's seat in his favorite chair. In his hands was a small box.

"A present? But it's not my birthday. You guys didn't have to get me anything!"

"Well, we know we give you a hard time once in a while, so we thought we owed you," Niles said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"That, and we thought you could use it, after the fiasco at Freddy's bar mitzvah."

"What, you mean when Lilith nearly embarrassed my grandson to death, and then _you_ got up and spoke Klingon?" Martin asked.

"Dad, please, I'd rather not relive that experience. I'm just lucky Fredrick is still speaking to me," Frasier replied. "Just open it, all right?"

"Well, OK, but I still don't understand why you guys had to do this," Martin said as he unwrapped the box. "A digital camera? Well, I appreciate the thought and all, but you know I'm no good with computers or any of that."

"It's literally the simplest camera they make," Frasier explained. "Niles and I'll show you how to use it. It's very easy. And the best part is, there's no more film to develop."

"Yeah, and there's no risk of anyone going blind from this camera," Niles said, laughing.

"Hey, don't knock that camera! It preserved a lot of special occasions over the years. I love that thing!" Martin protested.

"Dad, that camera's over twenty years old. Don't you think it's time you got something a bit more modern?" Frasier asked.

Martin saw that this was an argument he wasn't going to win. "Well, OK, if you guys insist. I guess it's the thought that counts."

Just then, Daphne came out of the kitchen. "What are you griping about now, old man?"

"Ah, the boys got me a digital camera. Apparently they've got something against my perfectly good one!"

"What, that thing that nearly burned me eyeballs out?" Daphne asked. "I say good riddance!"

"Aw, come on, it wasn't that bad," Martin said, exasperated.

Not wanting to restart the argument, Frasier took the box from his father's lap. "Here, Dad, why don't we show you how to use it now? We can take a family portrait to show Frederick." He opened the box, and took out the camera. He quickly put in the included batteries, and the thing turned on. "Now, see, you just press this button to take a picture. And it shows up in this little window here." Frasier showed his father how the camera worked.

"Well, that's great, Frase, but how are we gonna take a group picture?"

"We can just use the tripod from your old camera. I'm sure it'll still work. Daphne, would you mind getting it for us?"

Daphne sighed. "Oh, all right. If it'll get us rid of that bloody contraption of yours," She went off to Martin's room, returning in seconds with the tripod.

Frasier set it up, and placed the camera on top. "There, you see? It fits perfectly. Now, let's all stand over by the fireplace. I've got the timer on."

The four of them took their places, Niles with his arm around Daphne, and Frasier on the other side of his father. "Say 'cheese,'" Frasier said.

Everyone smiled on cue, and the camera clicked. The flash came on, but it was nowhere near as blinding as the one on Martin's old camera.

Frasier went over to the tripod, removing the camera. He pressed a couple of buttons, and the photo was immediately displayed on the screen. "There, Dad, you see? We got the photo, and no one's seeing spots."

"That turned out well," Niles commented. "Now I want to get one of just me and the love of my life." He kissed Daphne's cheek.

"Oh, you. I know you're just being extra nice to me to make up for your night with Lilith."

"My love, that was five years ago. Lilith and I are both over it. It's no big deal."

"I know. I'm not happy about it, but I'll get over it. I was just teasing." Daphne kissed him on the lips.

Niles took hold of her hands in his. "Frasier, snap the picture!"

Frasier obliged. "That was lovely. I can already see that this camera was a good idea. Not only is it much better than your old one, Dad, but it's far more portable."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," Martin said, once again taking a seat in his chair. "Thanks, boys."

"You're welcome," Niles replied. "We really do love you, Dad."

Frasier squeezed his father's shoulder.

"All right, enough of this mushy stuff. The Sonics are on in ten minutes!" Martin said, turning on the TV.

"Well, since Dad's busy watching grown men throw a ball into a net, how would you like to go have a cup of coffee?" Niles asked Daphne.

"That sounds lovely," Daphne replied, smiling at him.

"I should get going, too. Kenny called a meeting at the station," Frasier said. "Do you two mind sharing an elevator?"

"Let's go," Niles said, and the three of them left the apartment.

As the door shut behind them, Daphne glanced at Martin in his chair, ready to cheer on his favorite basketball team. "I know he's stubborn and lazy, but I do love that man."

"Dad's life wouldn't be nearly what it is today, if it hadn't been for you," Niles said. He kissed her once more.

"Your father's not going to be around forever, you know."

Daphne's remark made the two men stare at the ground, not wanting to think about the subject of their father's mortality.

Niles looked up, just as the elevator arrived. "Well, now that he's got that new camera, we can make sure we take as many pictures as possible. Not just for Freddy's sake, but I want to make sure our children have a chance to know Dad, too."

Daphne slipped her hand into Niles' as they got on the elevator. Yes, the future might be bittersweet, but being a part of this family made Daphne focus on the positives. The Cranes may not be perfect, but they loved each other. And that was certainly worth remembering.

 **The End**


End file.
